


Comin’ over for me

by imissusweetheart



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Bad at english, F/M, Hurt and comfort, I Don't Even Know, Samucarla is fucking canon, after season2, or else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:57:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imissusweetheart/pseuds/imissusweetheart
Summary: They are there for each other when they in their bad times,good times too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not a native English speaker.  
Not good at writing in English,the reason why I don't write in my language is that it doesn't seem to have much carmuel/samucarla shippers in my place.but I fucking stan this two!  
Definitely having some grammatical problems......  
Welcome to rectify,thanks~

It’s the red and white decorations first remind Samuel that Christmas is coming,then the snow.  
Just before that,he finally got in touch with Nano after losing contact with him for over two months.Nano’s voice was deeper than usual,tired too. There was not much relief in it when he heard the news about Polo.  
“Well,at least you can come home after all,mom is expecting you back for Christmas.”  
“And you?”  
“What?”  
“Do you want me to go back?”  
Samuel paused,kept silent for a while,then said,”I want you back,Nano,back for us,stay for us.”  
The phone was quiet and except for the sound of lighter flicking. Samuel could tell that Nano take a drag from his cigarette.  
“I suppose I’m not allowed to say no this time.”  
“You bet .”  
Samuel hang up the phone,just then he noticed that it was snowing outside. It’s deep night,everything settled down,not a single sound from the street far and near. With the night colder the coffee in his hand was no longer warm.  
He sat by the window,dreaming away,exactly the same position Carla once sat.  
It’s quiet outside,indeed. Snow falls with no sound.  
Samuel opened the window let snow fly in,as well as the freezing air. Snow grains melt quickly in his warm palm,he got a cold shiver,and for an instant,he thought of that girl.  
On that moment,he realized he was missing her,desperately.  
Carla.  
There were times he really wanted to call her,or text,but he never did. He just sitting there and here,gripping the phone,thinking how he fucked up everything.  
Thinking about how he lost that girl.  
Then the screen of his phone lit up,it’s an email,to be specific,an invitation of a Christmas party that held in Carla’s house.  
Samuel looks out of the window,to see the snow is coming down harder and the dark night is lightened because of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing in english is so hard,my english teacher would kill me for not learing well.I should just write in chinese then google translate it and maybe better.  
well,sorry for those errors and sorry for the delay  
here we go finally

It’s Christmas Eve,the day of the Christmas party which held in Carla’s home.  
Full of people she knows or she doesn’t ,full of wine and alcohol,shiny lights,and decent celebrities. All the things she used to enjoy but now only feels sick.  
She’s wearing a scarlet dress with most of her skin exposed in the air. Carla didn’t feel cold when she’s s around loud and hyper people in the house,but she knew it’s cold outside. A Christmas Eve without stars and it seems gonna snow.  
She drank too much and almost ate nothing. She found a table to take another glass of wine and move around to see Guzman standing there,staring at her with a serious look.  
“You shouldn’t have drank so much,alcohol will do you no good.”  
“And now you know?”  
“So is too much thinking.”  
Guzman put on a smile then grabbed the glass from her hand.  
“Why don’t you go out get some air if you’re that stressed been here?”  
Carla was surprised to hear what he just said and in the next moment,Guzman winked at her.  
“I’ll cover for you.”

Samuel stopped suddenly when he saw that girl. In a scarlet dress,sitting in stone stairs,with most of her skin exposed to the bloody cold air. And pale as hell.  
She shrank closer to herself looked like was waiting for someone. She is so petite and fragile,seemed lost.  
They meet each other’s eye and both said nothing. Samuel dropped the things he’s holding and took off his overcoat to cover around her. He touched her ice cold hand and frowned.  
“You should wear a coat at least.”  
Carla’s sad eyes went bright to hear Samuel finally said something to her,she smiled lightly.  
“I have one now.”  
It’s Samuel that looked a little worried at the present.But he did not saying anything when he walked into the house,holding carla’s hands,and carla let him.  
Samuel turned on the light,everything is the same,just like carla remembered.Nothing changed in this house since they last met,except themselves.  
“coffee or milk?”  
Instead of answering that,carla said:“You didn’t show up in the party.”Her voice is calm and soft,almost emotionless,“I know you received the invitation.”  
Samuel pretended not to hear that question,then put a glass of milk on the table in front of her.  
“Why did you come to me?”  
“I have nowhere to go.I got no one else.”She held that cup of warm milk,“can i stay here for a while?”  
“sure.”Samuel touched her hair in a tender move,“You look really tired.”  
Carla has an instant impulse to shed tears when Samuel’s warm hand meet her face.She didn’t remember when was the last time she had been treated with this tenderness.  
She drank the milk and lay down.  
“Will you still be here when i’m awake?”  
“I’m not going anywhere.”

Carla woke up in the middle of the night,it’s warm beneath the blanket,and sweet smell wafting in the air.TV is on,but no sound,just image.Samuel’s sitting on the ground back against the sofa she slept on,watching a movie she never seen before.  
She felt that she was still in a dream,everything is too nice to be real.So she reached her hand to Samuel to touch his face,confirming that he is real.Samuel grabed her hand immediately then turn around.  
“Sleep well?”  
“Never better.”  
“Still cold?”  
“Not with you.”  
She lowered herself to embrace him from behind,wrapped her arms around his neck,whisper his name.  
“Samu.”  
“Yes?”  
“Samu.”  
“......I’m here.”  
“There’re times you are not.”Her quiet words turning to sob,so much sorrow in it,“Sometimes I wake up in the midnight from a nightmare,hoping you are there,by my side.We don’t need to do anything,just......I just want you with me,that way,I don’t have to watch the sky turning bright by myself.”  
Carla heard Samuel sigh,a little kiss fell on the back of her hand.  
“I was there,actually.”  
“What?”  
“The party,I did show up,you didn’t see me though.I didn’t let anyone notice me.Well,except Guzman.”  
She was surprised.  
“Why?”  
“There’re many different excuses,I want to make sure if you are ok,I want to know why your father invited me to the party,I want to know if your father make life hard on you.But all these are not true.”  
“So what’s the real reason?”Carla asked in a shaking voice.  
He gripped her wrist tightly, as if worrying that she would run away,disappear.  
“I miss you.”Samuel finally said,“I couldn’t help it,I know I have to see you the second I received that invitation.”  
“Even if it’s a trap?”  
“Even if it’s a trap.”  
Carla’s tears ran down her face.  
“I’m sorry,Carla,I really am.”  
“I know.”She got off the sofa and lay in his arms,let Samuel holding her tight.“And I’m sorry too.”

The night is still long and cold,but at least tonight,she finally doesn’t need to watch the sky to turn to bright alone.  
And there is a beautiful snow in the morning the next day,the whole world is clean and white.  
Carla sat in front of the window,holding a cup of hot chocolate,smiling as Samuel approached.  
“Merry Christmas,love.”  
“Merry Christmas.”


End file.
